


The days go drifting by, and some of us sink like a stone

by sapoeysap



Series: Comm Links [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Past Torture, Short, reference to past torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe can't sleep as Ren's torture plagues his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The days go drifting by, and some of us sink like a stone

Poe was exhausted. It had been weeks since the destruction of Starkiller, Rey had yet to return from her training. Finn had only awoken from the coma.

His lonely bed fuelled the nightmares he had reliving Kylo Ren's torture. He had started avoiding mirrors because the bags under his eyes were too much to bear.

And then one night, cute little Finn, his FN-2187, the adorable soul that was the man he had named, requested entrance to his room.

Finn's head peered round the door as Poe granted his entrance. The dark man spoke softly with a small smile

"I um.. I've been having a hard time sleeping. I uh think it would be uh... easier if I had someone to share a bed with"

Poe just nodded in his sleepy haze and motioned for Finn, and scooted over so Finn could clamber into the soft blankets.

Poe was sleepy smug as Finn instinctively curled up and spooned around him

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Counting Crows song Amy Hit the Atmosphere  
> [edisonheadroom](http://edisonheadroom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
